


What's in a Name?

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is trying to find his identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Title:** What's in a Name?  
 **Summary:** Tom is trying to find his identity  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Tom Riddle  
 **Genre:** Drama  
 **Beta:** Ali  
 **Rating/Warnings:** G  
 **Medium:** drabble  
 **Word Count:** 100  


Tom threw the parchment into the waste bin. He pulled out another and wrote down his name.

“Who have I become?” He bit the end of his quill as he studied the letters.

“Well, obviously ‘I’ is important or ‘me.’ We must show our power. We will not be mistaken for less than pure. I am a Lord. I am all powerful.”

He scratched his chin. “Hmm. I am Lord…what is left?”

He wrote TMVOLRDE in the air in front of him. He waved his wand to rearrange the letters. His smiled spread as he settled on his new name.

 


End file.
